Best Friend
by Insanity Booster
Summary: Corey and Carrie started a thing, but is Corey so oblivious that he can't see how hurt Laney is? CoreyxCarrie at the start but it will turn into Corney later on. *17 year olds
1. Chapter 1

_Just some stupid thing that popped into my head while I was setting up tables at work. Older kiddies, around 17ish? It's easier to write them at that age.  
I do not own Grojband.  
Enjoy._

* * *

"**WHAT!?**"

Corey was sure the whole of Peaceville heard that, he winced glancing over at the source of the yell.

His best friend and bassist of his band, Laney Penn, stood with a red face, breathing heavily.

"I said-" Corey began, but was cut off by a growl.

"No! Don't say it again!" Laney shouted, folding her arms.

Behind her Kin and Kon shared a look of pure terror. It was unclear which side they were on, as they looked terrified of going against Laney in case she turned her fury on them.

"What's the big deal?" asked a blue haired girl standing next to Corey.

The blue haired girl, Carrie Beff, had her fingers entwined with Corey, as the two stood at the garage door.

"Uh, maybe it's best if we call a band meeting?" Kin suggested, looking uneasily between Corey, Carrie and Laney.

"S-sure." Corey stuttered, starting to walk towards the others, Carrie in tow.

"Last time I checked _she _wasn't part of the band." Laney hissed, glaring at Carrie.

Carrie rolled her eyes and dropped Corey's hand, opting to stand outside in the driveway.

Corey slowly made his way over to his friends, keeping his eyes on Laney the whole time.

"So, uh, what's up?" Corey asked, trying to keep the atmosphere calm. Kin and Kon shared another look before shaking their head at him.

"You tell us." Kin said, gesturing to Carrie who was stood with her back against the wall outside.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but it's not gonna affect the band!" Corey insisted, putting his hands up in front of him defensively.

Laney scoffed and turned her head away, "Yeah. Right."

"I mean it! You guys mean a lot to me, but..."

"What? You're _in_ _love. _Huh?" Laney growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Maybe this isn't one of your best ideas, Corey..." Kin said with an awkward shrug. Corey sighed.

"I don't see the problem." He told them, looking over at his girlfriend. She looked irritated at having to wait outside.

"You're choosing her over me!" Laney yelled, then as an afterthought she added, "and the band!"

Kon cleared his throat awkwardly, and grabbed Kin before making a dash for it, leaving Laney and Corey to argue.

"You never seem to have a problem whenever Kin and Kon date!" Corey accused, getting defensive.

"That's because they don't go off with the enemy!" Laney countered.

"Maybe you should try finding a boyfriend, might make you less of a stick in the mud!"

Laney swallowed, and shifted her gaze to an empty can that was crushed on the ground. She dropped her arms by her sides, defeated.

Corey noticed her change in mood and instantly regretted what he said, "Lanes..."

"No. I get it. Your life is your own." She said, before taking off out of the garage.

Kon's eyes widened before he took off after her, Kin stayed behind for a moment to shake his head at Corey before following.

The blue haired frontman sighed and made his way over to Carrie. She looked at him, confused.

"What happened there?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I messed up." Corey replied, simply.

* * *

_I have no idea what I'm gonna do with this. I don't know whether to continue or just abandon this all together._

_I'm a little wary of how heavy this fic is, I prefer writing lighthearted stuff, but whatever._

_Anyway, I'll try my very best to keep them all in character._


	2. Chapter 2

_You're all too sweet! I decided to push on with it. I've checked for errors about a million times, but if there's anything, let me know.  
I do not own Grojband.  
Enjoy._

* * *

Laney sat on her bed, tears of frustration and heartbreak leaking out of her eyes. She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at the wall. It hit a framed picture of the band, making it slightly crooked.

A small knock came at her door, followed by Kon's head. His face was full of concern as he let himself into the room. Kin made an appearance just behind him.

"Hey..." Kon greeted quietly. He spotted the slanted picture and straightened it up.

"Hi." Laney replied, her voice cracking slightly. The twins made their way to the side of her bed and sat down.

"I'm sure it's just a fling." Kon offered, giving her a sympathetic smile. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Plus, her band sucks." Kin pitched in.

Despite her mood, a small smile tugged at Laney's lips. She looked up at them both, thankful that not _all _her friends were idiots.

"I don't understand, what does she have that I don't?" Laney questioned in a small voice, her smile fading into a sad look.

Kin's face scrunched up for a moment before he answered, "blue hair?"

Laney shot him a look and he looked down, muttering "sorry"

"You guys don't get it, you're never been in love with somebody who doesn't love you back." She sighed.

Kin and Kon's faces both fell. They knew she was right, out of all the people they had been with they had never really felt anything serious for them.

"I'll always just be 'the best friend'. I'm such an idiot." she continued, tracing the crinkles in her duvet.

"If it makes you feel any better Kon had a crush on Trina when he was younger." Kin told her, smirking knowingly at his brother, who's face twisted in confusion.

"How'd you know that?" He asked, his face turning a faint pink.

"We're twins." Kin stated. Laney giggled at the two boys.

"Thanks guys. If you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower, clear my head." They nodded and exited the room, Kon questioning how Kin knew of his biggest secret.

* * *

"Come on Lanes, pick up." Corey muttered, his phone pressed to his ear. For the third time in five minutes it went to voicemail.

"Nothing?" Carrie asked, kicking her feet up on the sofa next to him. He shook his head, removing the phone from beside his ear and throwing it at an armchair.

"I don't get her problem. My girls were fine with this." she added. She pulled her own phone out and started texting on it.

"I dunno, I guess me, Kin and Kon are the only people Lanes has really bothered with."

Corey stood up and began pacing around for a bit. He jumped when his phone rang. He rushed over to it, dropping it a couple of times in the urgency to answer it. When he noticed that it was only Kin he frowned.

"Where's Lanes?" He asked impatiently.

"Relax, she's taking a shower." Kin replied. Corey's face lit up as he realized she wasn't ignoring him or hurt.

"Thanks Kin! Gotta go!" Corey went to hang up.

"Wait! I actually called to talk to you about the whole, er, situation."

Corey exhaled through his nose, frowning once more, "Do I really need another lecture?"

"It's not a lecture, dude. I get it, Carrie's hot, but she's in the Newmans."

"Right. Awful band."

"I'm serious, Corey. You would really risk losing your best friend for a rival?" Kin sounded disappointed. Corey's forehead scrunched up in confusion, he had never thought for one moment that Laney would have such a problem with it. After all, he had dated plenty of girls before and she had always seemed fine with them.

"Look, Kin. Who I date isn't really anyone's business, I told you guys it wont affect the band, and we'll still kick their ass on a daily basis."

In the background Carrie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, man. Call Laney later, talk to her."

Corey nodded enthusiastically as if Kin could see him. He realized they were talking over the phone and answered verbally.

"Of course, Kin. Later." With that he hung up and tossed his phone lazily to the same armchair.

"Your friends are so needy." Carrie told him, crawling along the sofa and wrapping her arms around his body.

Corey remained silent, thinking about how angry Laney was earlier. Why? There was nothing stopping her from dating. Maybe if he tried hooking her up with someone she'd be less angry all the time.

Or maybe she was on one of those girly weeks? Corey remembered Trina would get them every month and she'd get even angrier than she usually was. Mina used to supply her with chocolate all the time. What if he brought Laney chocolate and things? Would that make her feel better? He figured he would give it a try.

Carrie's lips on his neck brought him out of his thoughts.

* * *

_Boys are clueless._

_Anyway, I hope that was mostly in character. I'm also very grateful to anyone who actually reads the junk I write, I've never actually written a multi-chapter fic, so._

_Until next chapter, I guess._


	3. Chapter 3

_I figured I'd just upload this since it's kind of short and not very exciting. And I was also doing nothing all day, so.  
I do not own Grojband.  
Enjoy._

* * *

Carrie pulled her skirt on, wiggling her hips as she did so. Corey grinned as he watched her, entranced.

"It's rude to stare, Riffin." Carrie teased, running her fingers through her hair to hide the evidence of what had just went on.

Corey smiled in response, but a beep from his phone startled him.

"Crap!" He said, reaching over and turning it on. It was a message from Kin.

'_What did she say?_'

Corey stared at the words for a while, chewing on his lip. He settled on ignoring the message.

"Well, it's been fun, Riffin, but I should get going." Carrie told him, bringing him back to reality once again.

"Oh, right. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, getting up and giving her a kiss before she left.

Once she was gone Corey grabbed his phone and scrolled down his contacts until he found Laney's number. He hit call and waited for her to pick up, or for it to go to voicemail, as it had done earlier.

Much to his joy she answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Lanes." Corey greeted, awkwardly. He heard her let out a sigh on the other end.

"What?" She asked, irritated. He could picture her glaring right now.

"I just wanted to apologize, I guess." Corey mentally cursed how awkward and stupid he sounded. After all this was his best friend. They had been through so much together.

Laney stayed silent on the other end, so he took that as his cue to begin his apology.

"Look, I know you don't really, uh, approve of Carrie-" Laney scoffed on the other end of the phone. Corey closed his eyes for a moment to get his thoughts straight before continuing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Laney. I get it though. I get why you were so upset."

She remained silent, but he could tell she was listening, so he finished up his apology.

"You've got that thing that girls get once a month, I totally get it."

"Excuse me!?" Laney yelled. Corey's eyes widened like saucers and he wondered if that maybe wasn't the best thing to say.

"I-I, you're acting, I just thought, T-Trina used to get angry when she..." He trailed off once he heard the dial tone, signalling that he had been cut off.

He dropped his phone, groaning. He hit himself on the head repeatedly, before rubbing it.

"Oh Corey." He groaned to himself, "Why are you so stupid?"

* * *

Laney was raging after that phone call with Corey.

How dare he. _How. Dare. He._

She most certainly was not on her period and it wouldn't matter if she was.

"Why are boys so, argh!" She screamed, throwing various stuffed animals around her room, knocking things over.

She picked up a small bear with a skull stitched onto it, she glared at it and prepared to throw it at the wall. She swung her arm back, but let it drop.

She remembered when Corey gave it to her for her 12th birthday. She loved that bear more than anything, she had even named it Corey Jr. and told it everything.

Even now she couldn't do anything to harm the stupid stuffed bear, no matter how angry she was.

"Stupid Corey. Stupid love. Stupid Carrie!" She flopped backwards onto her pillow and let out a long sigh mixed with a groan.

A knock came at her door followed by her mothers worried voice, "Laney? I heard screaming, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go away!" Laney responded, agitated. Her mother sighed but left her daughter alone.

Laney surveyed the damage she had caused to her room. Various trinkets were knocked onto the floor, pictures weren't straight and stuffed animals littered the room.

One of Grojband's songs began playing from her phone, indicating that someone was trying to call her. She checked the caller id and noticed it was Corey again. Noting that she was in no mood to put up with him again she hit the ignore button.

"Screw him." She muttered, before curling up in bed to attempt sleep.

* * *

_Yes, Laney still has stuffed animals at 17, don't look at me._

_And that concludes chapter three of this thing. It will get better and the chapters will get longer, swearsies._

_Until next time, I suppose._


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh, this'll do. It's starting to pick up a bit, I think.  
I do not own Grojband.  
Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey Corey." Kin greeted as he and Kon walked into the garage.

The frontman acknowledged them with a halfhearted nod of his head. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Kon looked over at his brother, puzzled. Kin's eyebrow raised, confirming that he was thinking the same as Kon.

"Why so tired, Corey? Late night?" Kin questioned. Corey nodded once again and stretched his arms.

"I couldn't sleep. I made things with Lanes worse last night, I think."

"Wait, where is she?" Kon asked, looking around for any sign of the petite redhead.

"I don't know." Corey responded, rubbing his eyes again.

He looked exhausted, dark circles had formed under his eyes and he wasn't as happy as he always was.

"Maybe we should wait for a few more minutes before practice, just in case she's running late." Kon suggested, looking between his brother and Corey. Kin shrugged nonchalantly. Corey yawned in response.

* * *

Laney had been up for a few hours. Like Corey she had barely slept, she kept tossing and turning most of the night.

Fortunately she could hide this with her make-up.

She made her way to her mirror to fix her hair up and do her make-up, when an idea popped into her head.

"I'm going to show him what he's missing out on." She told herself, smirking at her reflection.

She applied her make-up in her usual manner, but decided to change her hair up a bit. She fluffed it up a little, adding hairspray to give it a little extra volume.

Finally she decided to wear something tight that would cling to and show off her figure, instead of her usual oversized clothes that hid it.

She settled on a very short, tight skirt that left nothing to the imagination along with a tank top that looked a couple of sizes too small, it had a bass clef printed on it.

She grinned at herself, doing various twirls before stopping and looking around uneasily, in case someone caught her.

She skipped down the stairs, grabbing her keys from the table in the kitchen. Her mother let out a shocked gasp when she looked at her.

"Where on earth are you going dressed like that?" She asked, nearly dropping her cup of coffee. Laney smiled at her.

"Band practice." She stated simply, ignoring her mother's reaction and rushing out the door.

* * *

"I guess she's not coming then." Corey mumbled, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice. He stood up and grabbed his guitar and started to tune it.

The garage door was thrown open and Laney walked in, smiling cheerily, she nodded at Kin and Kon who stood, mouths agape.

"Sorry, I'm late. Let's rehearse." She said, grabbing her bass.

Corey turned to greet her, but stopped when he seen what she was wearing. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Woah." He whispered. He shook his head to clear away any inappropriate thoughts before saying hello.

"Uh, hey Lanes." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Unsatisfied that she did not receive the attention from him that she had wanted, Laney glared at him.

"Hi." Came her reply, short and icy.

"I'm really sorry abou-"

"It's fine. Let's just practice."

The band jumped on the stage and began jamming together. Corey found his eyes wandering to Laney multiple times, but before he could stare too long he would force himself to turn his head in the opposite direction.

"Great job, guys!" Kin cheered, sharing a fist bump with his brother.

"Yeah, great." Laney added, sarcastically. She propped her bass up against the wall and climbed off the stage.

"Hey, Lanes. Can we uh, talk?" Corey asked, tapping the tips of his fingers together, nervously. He gave her an uneasy smile.

Laney sighed and walked out of the garage, Corey following behind her slowly.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently. She folded her arms and began tapping her foot, to emphasize just how impatient she was.

"I wanted to apologize again for uh, everything."

"I wouldn't bother, remember how that turned out last night?" Laney snapped.

"I know, I'm such an idiot. I really am sorry, Laney."

She looked at him. She noticed how tired and miserable he looked. He always looked awful when they fought.

She sighed and her facial expression dropped. She really couldn't stay mad at him.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow night? If you want..." Corey suggested.

Laney felt her heart leap slightly, but remembered the situation and frowned at him, "You have a girlfriend, Corey."

Corey laughed, "Not a date, Lanes. Just two friends hanging out."

"Right. Just two friends. Hanging out." Laney repeated, her stomach sinking.

"Exactly! And maybe dress a little less, um." He gestured to her outfit which made her look away, embarrassed.

"Right."

They returned to the garage to see Kin and Kon trying to arm wrestle. Kon was clearly winning.

"I'm gonna call Carrie, I'll be back in a bit." Corey told them, taking off to his room.

"So what did he want to talk about?" Kin asked, rubbing his now sore arm after losing to his twin.

"Just apologizing."

"Did you accept?" Kon asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, we're going somewhere tomorrow night." Laney explained. She beamed excitedly at the thought of being alone with Corey. She pushed the thought of him and Carrie out of her mind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kin asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're only going to end up hurting yourself, Laney." He warned her. Laney rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle hanging out with my best friend, I've been doing it for years." She retorted.

Corey bounded down the stairs, a dopey smile on his face. He cleared the last three steps in one jump.

"I'll see you guys later." He stated.

"Where are you going?" Kin inquired.

"Carrie's. She has a surprise for me." He winked and a wide smile appeared on his face. Laney gagged, but he didn't notice.

"You lucky guy." Kon cheered, patting him on the back a little harder than he meant to, as Corey fell forwards slightly.

Laney glared in Kon's direction and elbowed him in the side. He swore and rubbed the spot that her elbow had jabbed.

"Later, Core." Laney added, not making eye contact.

With that Corey took off down the street for Carrie's house, leaving Kin and Kon giggling about girls and Laney with a sickly feeling in her stomach.

* * *

_Longer chapter, sorta. I'm super tired after work but I remembered I had to do this, so some things may be wrong or whatever, I tried. I've got days off now though so there should be a few updates over the next two days._

_As I always say, I hope this was in character and what not. There wasn't much Carrie but I'm trying to focus more on Corey and Laney than anything else._


	5. Chapter 5

_This one took forever to write, I kept getting distracted and stuff. But I managed.  
I do not own Grojband.  
Enjoy._

* * *

Corey sat on Carrie's bed with a sour look on his face. He sighed as he looked at the poster she had handed him earlier when he arrived.

"When you said you had a surprise for me I didn't think it would be an advertisement for your gig." Corey told her, scanning the poster for the fifth time.

Carrie snorted, "What did you think it would be?"

"Uh. Y'know." He nodded his head to her bed.

"Dream on, Riffin." She replied, smirking at him. She folded her arms and swayed her hips a little.

"Yeah, well your band sucks." Corey informed her, trying to get the upper hand. She rolled her eyes at his failed attempt at offending her.

"As if the frontman from _Garbage_band can tell anyone their band sucks."

"So, I came over here to look at a poster and I'm not even getting any?" Corey questioned. Carrie shook her head and grabbed the poster from his hands.

"No, you're not. Mina's home and her room is right next door." She informed him, sitting on the bed next to him.

Corey frowned and looked at the carpet, "How does she feel about this, whatever it is?"

"It's a relationship, Riffin. When I first told her she was worried, naturally. After the way Trina treated her for years I don't blame her. She wanted to make sure you'd treat me right, as if you'd actually get away with anything else."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Corey spoke up.

"I should go." He announced, pushing himself off her bed.

"Fine, but the gig is tomorrow night, I better see you there."

"Got it." Corey let himself out of her room, almost crashing into Mina. They stood looking at each other before Corey cleared his throat.

"Mina." He nodded once before moving around her to leave.

* * *

Corey threw the garage door open to reveal Kin and Kon still sitting there watching TV.

"Guys, don't you have a house of your own?" He asked, squinting his eyes at them. They turned to face him, sly grins on their faces.

"Soooo. How was it?" Kin asked, sauntering over to where Corey was standing.

"How was what?" Corey asked, confused. Kin rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You know." He made a few gestures and Corey shook his head.

"She has a gig tomorrow night, you guys gotta come so I don't have to endure The Newmans on my own." He told them both.

"We actually planned to stay up all night watching TV as an experiment." Kin informed his friend.

"Besides, aren't you and Laney hanging out tomorrow night?" Kon added, getting up from his spot on the sofa.

"Shit." Corey gasped. Worry spread across his face as he thought about his dilemma. He began pacing and muttering things to himself, such as "what am I gonna do" "she'll kill me"

"You're so dead, bro." Kon commented before exiting through the door that connected the garage to the main house, Kin nodding in agreement.

"Shit. No. What am I gonna do? I promised Lanes, but Carrie. Oh no." He paced faster, gripping at his hair.

"Relax. You never told Laney exactly what you were going to do, right?" Kin asked. Corey thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"So she doesn't know what you'll be doing..." Kin trailed off, waiting for Corey to understand the idea he was getting at.

"Exactly! I don't know what I'm gonna do! I'll have to cancel on one of them." Corey ranted, his eyes darting around as he tried to think of excuses.

Kin sighed and grabbed Corey by the front of his shirt, "Take Laney to Carrie's gig!"

Corey's eyes lit up as he thought that over. He realized he'd be fixing all of the problems. He'd be hanging out with Laney as promised, going to Carrie's gig and he wouldn't have to put up with the music on his own.

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the scrawny boy.

Kin cleared his throat and Corey let go, brushing the front of his shirt, "Sorry, dude."

"That never happened." Kin confirmed.

* * *

As soon as Laney had got home she changed into something more comfortable, she ran her fingers through her hair taking the remained of the hairspray out.

Her mother had bombarded her with questions about band practice as soon as she got in the door. Laney had barely given her more than one word answers.

She sat in her room, taking in the silence. The only sound that could be heard was her mother pottering about in the kitchen downstairs. That and the clock that sat beside her bed.

Thoughts of Corey invaded her mind. She had been thinking about him an awful lot over the past few days. More than usual.

She couldn't get his stupid smile out of her head. His voice whenever they sang. How excited he got when he thought up a new plan that was sure to severely injure at least half the town.

Laney wasn't stupid. She noticed how happy Carrie made him. She could only dream of him holding her hand. Him kissing her.

When he had asked her to do something tomorrow night for a second she had thought...

"No." She whispered to herself, "It's not like that."

Every day she had to keep reminding herself that she was his best friend. Nothing more and, thankfully, nothing less.

She blew a stray hair out of her face, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand.

* * *

_Now things are getting complicated for Corey._

_Anywho, there may be more updates later because I'm home alone and there's no people to moan at me for sitting in my room all day. Bonus._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry about only updating once yesterday. Grojband came on the tv, and then my mother came home earlier than expected and then my freind who I haven't spoken to in over a month chatted with me and we had a huge catch up. So to make up for it today I'm gonna try my hardest to make two long chapters. And with that said, time for this chapter.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

Laney woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up slowly, blinking.

The first thing she did was check her phone, which read 1 new message. Laney opened it and seeing that it was from Corey she smiled.

'_Where are you?_'

Laney glanced at the time and noticed it was past 12 in the afternoon. She groaned, this was the second day in a row she was late for practice.

She sent a quick reply telling him she only just woke up and she was going to quickly shower and she'd be right over.

Throwing her phone onto her bed, she trudged to the bathroom, rubbing her head as she went. She hoped a shower would stop the throbbing.

* * *

"Lanes said she'll be here in a bit" Corey told Kin and Kon. They nodded in response.

"That means we can talk about what you're gonna do if Carrie sees your with Laney. Or if Laney freaks out because she's at a Newmans gig when you said it would be just you and her." Kin said, looking serious. Corey scowled at him.

"Thanks for that." He replied. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think Carrie would care."

"What kind of girlfriend is she? She doesn't care that you bring other girls to her show?" Kin asked, surprised. He had pictured her as being controlling and annoying.

Corey shrugged, "I dunno. But yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to work this. It was your idea Kin, think!"

"I don't know. Why don't you explain the situation? Laney's cool, I'm sure she'll understand that you gotta take her to the gig." Kin told him.

"I'm not so sure about this idea." Kon commented, "Why don't you just reschedule with Laney?"

"Are you nuts, Kon? You were there when she found out about Corey and Carrie, she'll lose it!" Kin said, flapping his arms about like a bird.

Laney entered the garage, cutting the boys discussion short. The room fell silent, until Laney spoke.

"Sorry about that." She noticed them all looking at each other warily, "What are we talking about?"

"Oh! Just, you know. Telling them about the awesome night I've got planned for us!" Corey said, immediately, adding a nervous chuckle at the end.

Laney's face lit up as soon as he said that. She glanced at the clock on the wall, urging time to go by quickly until she could be alone with Corey. Even if she knew it was wrong to keep pining after him when he was very much taken.

"Can't wait." She told him, practically skipping over to where her bass was leaned up against the wall.

Corey shared an anxious look with Kin. Kin in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Let's practice." Kon suggested, breaking the awkwardness of the situation. Everyone grabbed their gear and started to play.

* * *

"That was actually a pretty good practice." Laney noted when they were finished. She rested her bass against the wall again and hopped off the small stage.

"Yeah." Corey replied, his voice a little strained. Laney took no notice of this however, as she was too busy thinking about the different ways that tonight could go.

Kin looked pointedly at Corey, then nodded his head to the Laney, and then the garage door. Corey sighed.

"Hey, Lanes can we talk outside?" Corey asked. She nodded and followed him out of the garage, still smiling.

"She's gonna kill him." Kon whispered.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Laney inquired.

"It's about tonight."

Laney beamed once again, her grin spreading right across her face, "I'm pretty excited. It's been a while since it was just you and me." she told him.

Corey looked at her, really looked at her. He had never noticed just how pretty she was when she was happy. She rarely smiled, but when she did her big, green eyes twinkled, and her nose crinkled in the cutest way.

"So, what about tonight?" Laney questioned. Corey snapped out of his daze and looked around.

"Just that you should, uh..." He trailed off unsure of what to say, then something popped into his mind, "Come by the garage around 9, yeah."

She nodded and went back into the garage, still happy. Corey sighed and followed behind her.

Kin and Kon looked confused as Laney entered the garage happier than she had left it. They then noticed Corey looked a little down. Kin rolled his eyes at Corey wimping out.

"Kon and I are gonna go, we have an experiment to get to." Kin informed his friends and dragged Kon out, shooting a look at Corey. Corey shrugged and shook his head.

"I should go too, Core. I'll see you later."

Corey waved to her as she left the garage, abandoning him to worry about what would happen later tonight.

* * *

_Okay, this wasn't all that long, but whatever. It was kind of a filler chapter, to lead up to the gig where things will actually happen. _

_This took me forever, because I hadn't actually thought of what to write for this chapter, and it was just sorta what was coming off the top of my head, so. Anyway, next chapter is the gig and stuff._

_Also, I am reading the reviews and I have got a sorta plan for Larry and Laney, so there is that._

_Also this has had over 1000 views and I'm pretty proud of that, it doesn't seem like much but to me that is huge, so thank you to everyone who reads this, you're all fabulous. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is where things happen.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

"Core?" Laney shouted as she walked into the garage. Corey came running down the stairs, to greet her.

"Hey Lanes!" He exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. When he put her down his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I d-don't know why I did that..." He stuttered, looking away.

"It's fine." She assured, delighted by that moment.

"We should get going." Corey decided, gesturing to the garage door.

Laney walked out first, doing everything to keep herself from squealing like a little girl.

The journey to the gig was a little less awkward, since they chatted about band related things and Kin and Kon.

Once they arrived Corey took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. He jumped out of the car and waited for Laney to get out before they entered the giant hall.

The entire room was packed with bodies, all looking excitedly at the stage. Laney looked around, her excitement fading slightly. She was under the impression it would be just her and Corey. After all, that was what he said, right?

"Hang on, I'll be back in a minute." Corey told Laney, before pushing his way through the crowd to the side of the stage. Laney stood there, frowning at the crowd.

So this wasn't what she had expected. At all.

She decided to follow Corey to see what he was doing. She she squeezed herself through the crowd of people, trying her hardest not to touch too many of the large sweaty men who kept looking at her.

She found the door leading backstage and decided to have a look for herself.

She wandered about for a little while before bumping into someone and landing on the ground with a grunt. She rubbed her head and sighed before noticing a hand reaching out to her.

A gruff "sorry" came from the person she bumped into and she grabbed onto his arm and let him pull her up.

Her jaw dropped when she noticed who it was.

"Larry!?" She exclaimed, a little louder than she had meant to. She covered her mouth with her hand.

He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "You sound shocked, considering this is a Newmans gig."

The colour drained out of Laney's face as she realized Corey wasn't actually hanging out with her. Instead he was probably sucking face with Carrie right now.

"You look like you just watched someone kill a puppy." Larry commented.

"Something like that." Laney muttered, huffing.

"Well, are you just going to stand around here, or are you going to tell me why you look so sour?" Larry asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Laney rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Is there anywhere we could go then?" She questioned, looking around. He nodded, pulling her to a small door at the back.

The room wasn't very large. It barely fit two sofas and a small TV in it. Laney took a seat on one of the sofas and Larry took a seat on the other.

"Don't think this makes us besties, Nepp. But I'm guessing you of all people will understand my problem." Laney pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner, which he found slightly amusing and started to chuckle.

"Relax, it probably isn't even worth me telling anyone."

So Laney told him everything.

At the end of it Larry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, smiling smugly. This irritated Laney. That was what she got for pouring her heart out to a Newman.

"What?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's just. You thought I'd relate to that?" He asked.

"I thought you liked Carrie?"

"Oh, trust me I do. And if I ever get the chance I'm gonna kick Corey's ass for ruining my chances, but I don't sit and cry over her." He explained, shaking his head at her as if she were a child who didn't understand why she couldn't get the toy she wanted.

Laney looked down at her lap, slightly ashamed at herself, "So, what do you do?" she asked.

Larry smirked, "Groupies."

Laney rolled her eyes, "Obviously that isn't an option!" she yelled, standing up and stomping her foot on the ground. This caused Larry to burst out laughing.

The door to the room opened and Carrie walked in with Corey, hand in hand. When Corey spotted Laney he paled.

"Lanes? What are you doing back here?" His eyes shifted around the room, then to Larry who was still sitting on the sofa clutching his side in a fit of laughter.

Laney didn't reply, instead she turned her head away from him.

"So, what were you two doing?" Carrie asked, trying to ease the tension a little.

Laney glared at her, but then had an idea. Without thinking things through properly, she bent down and grabbed Larry by the shirt, and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and his laughter was cut off instantly.

Corey and Carrie gasped, letting go of each other's hands. They both looked mortified at the picture in front of them.

Laney pulled away from Larry, breathing heavily. He was still frozen in place as she looked from him to Corey. Corey looked. . . Angry?

"What just happened?" Larry asked, snapping out of his shocked state.

"You tell me." Carrie answered, blinking. Corey grunted, his eyes fixed on Laney.

"I gotta go." Laney mumbled, before barging past everyone out of the room. She took off through the crowd of people using her tiny body as an advantage.

Corey glanced at the door that Laney had just ran out of. Then he looked at Larry.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. The short redhead shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Corey lunged for him, but was held back by Carrie, "Corey stop it!" she cried, pulling him away from the bassist, who was all for fighting with him.

"He kissed Lanes!" Corey yelled, still trying to get out of Carrie's grip.

"No," Carrie stated, pulling his face down and making him look her in the eyes, "_she _kissed _him._"

"But-"

"I'm out of here." Larry said, hitting Corey's shoulder with his own as he walked out.

* * *

Laney pulled on her hair as she ran to the first place she could think of.

Kin and Kon's house.

She banged on the door, not caring if it woke anyone up. She waited a moment before it opened. Kon stood there looking confused. She brushed past him looking around.

"Laney?" Kon said, unsure of why she was here.

"I kissed Larry." She blurted out, running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

_I'll leave it there, just because I can. Things are happening, and stuff. This took me forever since people kept talking to me._

_Anyway, until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and what not. I actually enjoyed writing that one, so yeah. Anyway, on with this chapter.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

Laney sat in Kin and Kon's shared room, sipping a cup of tea that Kon had made her. She felt a little better than she did when she had first arrived, at least she could think straight now.

"So tell us what happened." Kin insisted, sitting down on the desk chair in the corner of the room.

Laney took another sip of tea before answering him. She sighed, "I don't know. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was talking to Larry about Corey, then I just..." She trailed off, trying to think of what happened.

"I kissed him. Oh god, I kissed Larry. That's gross. It's disgusting, I-" She shook her head from side to side, her tea spilling all over the place. Kon grabbed the cup before she could make any more mess.

"Relax, Laney!" Kin said, jumping up and grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"I was just trying to make him feel like I felt. I wanted him to be jealous. I'm so stupid." Laney's eyes began to well up with tears of shame and sadness. She wiped at them furiously, her face reddening, "I'm sorry this is girl stuff." she sniffed.

"I told you you'd only end up hurting yourself." Kin told her, but was silenced when Kon pushed him out of the way.

"Real sensitive, bro." The larger of the brothers said, pulling Laney in for a bone-crushing hug.

Laney mumbled something into Kon's chest and began hitting him with her hand.

"Uh, I think you're choking her." Kin commented. Kon let go and Laney pulled back with a sharp intake of air.

"Oops, sorry." Kon said sheepishly. She smiled.

"It's cool. Thank you guys."

"So wait, you never said, did he get jealous?" Kin questioned. Laney looked puzzled for a moment.

"I'm not sure. He looked kind of mad."

Kin and Kon shared a knowing look at that statement.

* * *

"Why would she kiss _him_?" Corey asked, furiously. Carrie gasped in a mocking way.

"Maybe she _likes _him." She teased, finding it all rather amusing.

"Lanes would never! I mean, _Larry_?"

Carrie placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Larry, hm?"

"Well, it's just. He's a Newman and-"

"_I'm _a Newman." Carrie reminded him. Narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're different." Corey told her.

"How?" Carrie demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Corey thought for a moment before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I don't know!" He yelled, growing more frustrated. Laney couldn't like a Newman. No way.

Carrie pushed her hair out of her face and smirked at him, "Are you _jealous_?"

"W-what? Me? No! Who would I be jealous of?" Corey stammered, jerking his head round to face her. Carrie's smirk widened.

"You are! This is gold! Frontman Corey Riffin is jealous because one of his bandmates kissed a gross evil Newman." She mocked.

"I'm not jealous of some shrimp! Besides, you and I- I'm not jealous!" Corey repeated once more, his face growing more and more red.

"Look, Riffin. If you're willing to give up this," She gestured to herself, "for her, then by all means do so, but I'm not hanging around waiting for you to make up your mind. You either want me or you don't, get it?"

"What?" Corey asked, shocked and confused.

"It was obvious you and I weren't going to last forever. Even though I never thought for one second that it would be you that got bored of me, but hey."

"I'm not bored of you, Carrie." Corey assured her, sitting down next to her. She laughed, and faced him.

"This is hardly some great loss for me, Riffin. Now go be a knight in shining armor or whatever." She ordered him, pointing to the door.

"What about you?" Corey asked, getting up.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure there's someone around here that wants me." She informed him, smugly, "Go get the girl."

Corey started for the door but paused and turned around, he grinned, "Hey Beff," Carrie looked up, "I hate you."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I hate you too, Riffin."

Corey then took off out the door to find Laney.

* * *

_Getting close to the end now, and stuff._

_All I ever do on this bit is whine about my life but I'm getting sick and stuff so this chapter is probably lame and I've probably made like a billion errors, but I don't care. _

_Alsooo. A few people have been asking about Larry/Laney, which I can't put much of in this fic, however I might just write a Larry/Laney fic, if anyone is interested and what not, because I actually like that pairing too, so._

_So anyway, until next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for not updating for a few days. I've been really ill and I've had to work, and when I get home I'm drained. However, I got an unexpected day off and I'm feeling a bit better so I'm going to write. On with the last chapter.  
I do not own Grojband._  
_Enjoy._

* * *

Corey pulled up at Laney's house, almost falling out of the car in his urgency to get out. There were lights on in her house, meaning that there were still people up.

Corey approached the door and knocked. Nerves kept him from standing still so he bounced on his toes for a moment before the door swung open.

"Corey?" Laney's mother asked, confused as to why he was here.

"Is Laney here?"

Her face shifted into a worried look, "No. I thought she said she was out with you."

Corey looked around, rubbing his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Corey quickly shook his head.

"No." He began backing away from the house, sprinting to his car while yelling "Thank you" back to her.

Once seated in his car Corey thought of the possible locations Laney could be. She wouldn't go to the garage. Perhaps Kin and Kon would know.

* * *

Laney, Kin and Kon all sat talking about music to keep Laney's mind off the events of earlier that night. It seemed to be working as she sat laughing and smiling with them as Kon brought up yet another moment from their past.

"Like the time Corey was stuck on the roof and Kin's clothes had been stolen." Kon laughed, much to his brother's embarrassment.

"I thought you weren't going to bring that up!" Kin said, burying his face in his hands.

Laney nudged him, "At least you got them back."

Kin groaned in response, sending Laney and Kon into another fit of giggles.

They were interrupted by loud, urgent knocking at the door.

"Geez, wonder who that is." Kin said, getting up to answer it.

He slowly descended the stairs, the knocking getting more and more frantic.

"Alright, alright, calm down I'm coming" Kin muttered to himself, turning the door handle.

The door was thrown open, and Corey rushed in, looking around.

"Is Laney here?" He questioned, sounding out of breath. Kin made a face and looked at the stairs. Corey noticed and started climbing them, two at a time.

"Corey! Wait!" Kin yelled, not even attempting to be quiet anymore.

Corey burst into Kin and Kon's room, startling Kon and Laney.

"We need to talk." He informed Laney, ignoring Kon completely.

Laney looked at him, worried and confused. Hesitantly, she stood up, biting her lip. Kon's eyes shifted around the room before he also stood up, and quickly left the room, taking Kin with him. The door shut behind them.

"Core, I-"

"Shhh." He interrupted, "I think it's time I tell you something."

Laney blinked, nodding slowly. Corey crossed the room in two steps, leaving only a small gap between them.

"You're my best friend." He began. Laney sighed and looked down, only for Corey to put a finger under her chin and lift her head back up.

"No, Laney. Look at me." She complied, looking him in the eyes.

"You're my best friend, Lanes. This means that I tell you absolutely everything and you don't get to judge. You see, there's this girl, a girl I never noticed before, a girl that was right in front of me the whole time. Up until now I've never even thought of her as a girl." He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"I've always pictured you as off limits, because you're my best friend and you mean a lot to me. You're not a one-night stand." He exhaled, his breath shaky. He could feel his palms sweating as he continued.

"Earlier tonight, something happened. A wake up call, I guess. I couldn't understand why something so small as a kiss could make me lose my mind. But I get it now. It should have been me. You should have kissed me."

Laney's eyes widened, her heart began racing as her mind processed the things Corey had just said.

Corey. The most oblivious boy in the world.

"You mean-" She was cut off again by his finger on her lips.

"Shhh." He whispered, moving his hand behind her head. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers, before she grew impatient and pulled his head down, smashing their mouths together. It wasn't a perfect kiss, it was awkward and Corey's back hurt from having to bend over. They pulled apart, both smiling uncontrollably.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." Laney told him.

Corey smiled, "Me too."

* * *

_Did I really just end this stupid fic there? _

_I did. _

_I'm so bad with endings, I'm sorry, it's soppy and lame and probably really ooc._

_I've been trying to write this since 12 this afternoon and it's now half 10 at night, people kept distracting me._

_Anyway, thank you for reading this, and reviewing it, it was pretty fun to write._


End file.
